everytime - Exo konser
by chen21ina
Summary: Tentang kesedihan fangirl yang batal nonton konser


Judul : Everytime with You

Cast : all member EXO with Dara Kim, Kim Hyomi, Kim Seojoong

Lengh : oneshoot

Rate : T

Author : chen21ina

Story begin

Tangan itu menari indah diatas keyboard tak memperdulikan langit yang masih gelap dan dua orang disampingnya yang masih terlelap Hyomi mengecek berkali-kali pada beberapa situs,mata nya tak sedikit pun menunjukan kantuk walau kini jam masih menunjukan pukul 3 pagi.

"omonaaaaaaaaa !" teriaknya histeris namun tak membuat dua manusia yang masih terlelap di sampingnya terjaga.

"Dara eonni Joongie eonni banguuunnn !"

Plak

"aawwww" Hyomi meringis sakit tatkala kepalanya mendapatkan ciuman dari sebuah bantal, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Seojoong.

"kau gila berteriak pagi-pagi buta ? Plak

"awwwww" kini giliran Seojoong yang meringis saat Dara memukul kepalanya.

"Kau juga sama gilanya karena ikut berteriak" ucap Dara membuat Seojoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sedangkan Hyomi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"ahhh sudah-sudah pokoknya eonideul aku punya kabar bahagia" ucap Hyomi penuh semangat membuat Dara dan Seojoong menampakan wajah penasarannya.

"Exo akan konser !" ucap Hyomi penuh semangat.

"lalu ? Bukan kah mereka memang sedang menjalani world tour ?" ucap Dara, sementara Seojoong sudah akan kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Exo akan konser bulan depan disini ! Di negara kita !"

"jangan bercanda" ucap Dara lagi.

"aku seriuuss ! Kalau tidak percaya lihatlah " kemudian Hyomi memperlihatkan hasil googlingnya pada Dara membuat mata wanita tersebut membola seketika, Seojoong yang memang belum kembali terlelap kini ikut melihat kearah laptop .

"Omonaaaaaa ! Oppa i'm cominggg !" teriak Dara dan Seojoong dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama, dan ketiga wanita berbeda sifat,latar belakang dan pekerjaan ini membulatkan tekad untuk bisa datang ke acara konser apa pun yang terjadi.

Dara meleguh melihat tumpukan buku-buku di hadapannya, ia sudah memasuki semester akhir di universitas wajar saja bila buku kini menjadi sahabat sejatinya.

"ini yang akan kau jadikan sebagai bahan untuk skripsi mu ?" Dara menelan ludahnya susah payah, Im ssaem dosen pembimbing yang terkenal paling menyebalkan dengan wajah tak berdosa kini sedang mencoret-coret lembar demi lembar laporan untuk bahan skripsi, tak tahu kah bahwa Dara menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya demi membuat laporan tersebut. Tak tahukan bahwa setiap goresan kecil di kertas itu bagai pisau yang menyayat hatinya.

"buat yang baru, aku ingin skripsi yang berkualitas " kemudian Im ssaem berlalu begitu saja dan Dara berani bersumpah ia ingin menenggelamkan Im Ssaem pada sungai Amazon.

Dara berjalan lemas kearah taman, ia butuh ketenangan sejenak. Kaki nya berhenti melangkah saat ia sampai di sebuah kursi taman Dara menutup matanya mencoba menikmati semilir angin di sore hari.

Pip

1 pesan masuk

From. Pcy

"haiii kau sudah tahu bahwa Exo akan konser di kotamu ? Aahh aku juga akan kesana bisakah kita bertemu ?"

Dara tersenyum saat membaca pesan line dari temannya yang bernama pcy.. Dia membuat nama itu karena katanya ia adalah fanboy nomor satu dari Chanyeol Exo. Sama dengan Dara yang adalah penggemar berat Rapper di boyband beranggotakan 9 laki-laki tersebut.

"Halllooo ~ iya aku pasti datang ! Kapan lagi Exo akan konser di kota ku. Nanti aku akan mengajak 2 sahabatku, kau juga harus berkenalan dengan mereka" tulis Dara untuk membalas pesan pcy.

.

.

"Kau mau menipu ku ?" Seojoong menatap tak percaya pada atasannya.

Satu jam lalu ia mendapatkan musibah kantor tempatnya bekerja mengalami kerampokan di saat hanya Seojoong dan satu temannya yang sedang berjaga. Uang kantor hilang namun Seojoong dan Tiffany selamat. Hanya saja Jung sajangnim dengan teganya menuduh Seojoong sebagai bagian dari pelaku kejahatan. Yang benar saja.

Seojoong menghela nafasnya kasar, bahkan untuk menangis saja ia tidak sanggup. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang melainkan mampir ke sebuah kedai kopi. Minuman berkafein ini selalu bisa membuat hatinya lebih baik.

Seojoong menghidupkan kembali ponselnya setelah seharian ia matikan, beberapa pesan langsung berlomba-lomba masuk di antaranya ada pesan dari Hyomi dan Dara yang menanyakan keberadaan nya, Seojoong melirik pada jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, pukul 10 malam jelas saja kedua sahabatnya khawatir. Seojoong segera menghabiskan kopi miliknya lalu bergegas pulang.

Pip

1 pesan masuk

From. KimJong

"kau kemana saja ! Ponselmu mati dan tidak dapat dihubungi" Seojoong tersenyum KimJong adalah temannya mereka berkenalan lewat dunia maya. Keduanya belum pernah bertemu namun mereka selalu intens bertukar pesan.

"maaf ya .. Hariku sungguh buruk makanya aku mematikan ponsel. Dan sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju tempat kost jika sudah sampai nanti ku kuhubungi lagi"

Dara berdiri dengan gelisah di depan pintu jam sudah menunjukan pukul set.11 malam dan Seojoong masih belum pulang.

Dara, Seojoong dan Hyomi bertemu di tempat kost satu tahun lalu dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk ketiganya bisa menjadi keluarga.

To. Umin oppa

"Seojoong eonni masih belum pulang, bagaimana ini aku sangat khawatir. Tidak biasanya eonni pulang larut" Hyomi mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang dengan kontak Umin. Satu lagi persamaan dari ketiga gadis ini mereka sama-sama memiliki teman tempat berbagi yang mereka kenal lewat dunia maya.

Tak sampai 3 menit ponsel Hyomi menyala menampilkan pesan masuk dari Umin.

From. Umin

"jangan khawatir, Seojoong pasti akan segera pulang. Kau percaya pada oppa kan ?" sudut bibir Hyomi terangkat dan kemudian kepalanya mengangguk walaupun ia tahu Umin tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Seojoongggg !" teriakan Dara membuat Hyomi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel.

"Kau kemana saja ? Tidak tahukah jika kami menunggumu ?" Dara langsung bertanya cepat ketika Seojoong sampai.

Grep

"hiks hiks"

"Joongie-ah ada apa ?" Dara terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Seojoong memeluknya.

"eonni gwenchana ?" tanya Hyomi kemudian.

"oh astaga" hanya itu yang dapat Dara ucapkan setelah mendengar semua cerita Seojoong.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan menonton konser" ucap Seojoong tiba-tiba "aku harus menghemat pengeluaran dan lagi nasib ku masih belum di tentukan jadi kurasa aku tidak bisa izin saat hari H" lanjutnya.

"Kau yakin ?" tanya Dara kemudian.

"titip salam ku untuk Chen yah, dan aku lelah. Jaljayo"

Dara dan Hyomi hanya dapat memandang sedih pada Seojoong kemudian keduanya ikut berbaring di samping Seojoong untuk menuju alam mimpi.

Hari demi hari ketiganya lewati seperti biasa, Dara yang sibuk dengan skripsinya, Seojoong yang masih di gantung oleh atasannya dan Hyomi yang semakin sibuk dengan usaha kuliner yang ia miliki.

Walaupun yang termuda namun Hyomi cukup sukses. Dengan kemampuan nya membuat kue banyak pelanggan yang memesan hingga kini Hyomi mampu menyewa sebuah kedai dan kedai tersebut tidak pernah sepi.

"100 kue tart untuk tanggal 28 Febuari ?" Hyomi mencoba mengulang pesanan yang ia terima melalui ponsel.

"Aahh baiklah, khamsahamnida terima kasih sudah memesan di tempat kami"

Hyomi berjingkrak senang setelah menerima pesanan tersebut dan senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika sms m-banking masuk ke ponselnya memberitahukan bahwa uang untuk pembayaran kue sudah di transfer.

"Hyomi-ya semangaattt ! Berarti aku harus membuat kue dari tanggal 27. Baiklaahh semangaaatt!" ucap Hyomi penuh semangat namun kemudian ia terdiam "Astaga ! Bukankah konser Exo tanggal 27 ? Eothokeee"

...

"Mwo ?" Dara mengerjap, telinganya tak salah mendengar bukan.

"Apa kurang jelas ? Aku ingin tanggal 27 kau dan kelompok mu datang ke perpustakaan kampus pukul 6 sore untuk bimbingan. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu jadi jangan sampai terlambat"

Dan Dara lemas seketika, Exo konser tanggal 27 . Eothokeeeee

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian berdua ?" tanya Seojoong penuh selidik pada Hyomi dan juga Dara.

"Aku tidak akan menonton konser" ucap keduanya berbarengan.

"Mwo ?!" Seojoong berteriak sedangkan Hyomi dan Dara mengerjap.

"Wae ?"

"Im ssaem membuat jadwal untuk bimbingan di tanggal 27" jawab Dara lemas.

"Aku mendapatkan pesanan 100kue tart untuk tanggal 28" kini giliran Hyomi yang menjawab.

"ya tuhaan apa tahun ini kita bertiga satupun tak ada yang bisa pergi ke konser " tanya Seojoong entah pada siapa.

From. Umin Oppa

"Jangan bersedih, pasti masih ada lain kesempatan dimana kau bisa menonton konser dan kita bertemu. Sekarang kau fokuslah pada pekerjaan mu itu, jangan sampai mengecewakan pelanggan. Arasseo " Hyomi menghela nafas kemudian jari nya mulai mengetik balasan untuk Umin.

"tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu, dan aku juga ingin melihat perfom dari Minseok oppa sekali saja. Aku benar-benar mengidolakannya"

"aahh sayang sekali, tadinya kupikir kita akan bertemu. Tapi tak masalah, kuliahmu jauh lebih penting. Dan aku mendukung mu. Semangaatt !" Dara tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari pcy

"tapi aku ingin melihat dj Chanyeol ! Dia sangat keren part dj .. Lalu saat playboy ! Yatuhaaann itu keren. Aku mencintainya "

From. KimJong

"Sudah jangan bersedih, wajahmu akan semakin jelek nanti. Sekarang kau hanya perlu menunggu dan lakukan yang terbaik, jangan bersedih terus Joongie-ah"

Seojoong menghela nafas, dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan KimJong

"Ia kau benar, terima kasih ya untuk nasehatnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Exo ? Aku sungguh ingin melihat penampilan Chen, dia idol yang sangat luar biasa. Aku menyukainya lebih dari apa pun"

...

Sehun menatap aneh kepada tiga hyungnya yaitu Xiumin, Chanyeol dan Jongdae sejak sejam yang lalu mereka bertiga sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri dan kini mereka justru tengah tersenyum bagai orang yang gila.

"hyung kalian masih waras kan ?" tanya Sehun dan maknae Exo itu yakin jika Hyung nya sudah tidak waras karena ketiganya kini kompak tersenyum lebar sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

27 Febuari hari yang dinantikan oleh seluruh exoL karena di hari ini akhirnya para ExoL bisa bertemu dengan Exo sang idola. Namun di tanggal ini pula beberapa ExoL yang belum beruntung berlomba-lomba menjauhkan diri dari ponselnya selama seharian penuh termasuk Dara,Seojoong dan Hyomi. Mereka berdalih dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Sudah pukul set7 malam yang mana konser telah dimulai. Hyomi hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pasrah kemudian ia mengirim pesan pada Seojoong dan Dara.

"eonnideul jika urusan kalian sudah selesai datang ke kedai ya, bantu aku membuat kue"

Pukul 7 Seojoong datang memenuhi permintaan Hyomi.

"eonni sudah datang ?"

"iyaa, kau sudah makan ? Aku membawakan nasi goreng Kimchi. Makan lah dulu"

"eonnii ~ Minseok oppa bagaimana ? Dia malam ini tampan tidak ? Laluuu kira-kira ada kejutan apa ya" tanya Hyomi kemudian.

"Entahlah , aku kan tidak menonton kau ini bagaimana" jawab Seojoong.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brak !

Hyomi dan Seojoong berjengkit kaget saat Dara datang dan membanting pintu.

"Aaarrrggghh kalian harus lihat preview konser hari ini ! Kenapa Chanyeol, Chen dan Xiumin menjadi sangat tampaaann"

"Sudahlahh kau kemari untuk membantu Hyomi atau tidak, jika tidak kembali lah ke kosan" ucap Seojoong.

"yaakk kau mengusirku ?"

"ayolaahh aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak melihat apapun tentang konser hari ini dan kau datang-datang langsung menghancurkan segalanya" Seojoong mencibir sementara Dara hanya menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

...

"Ne Khamsahamnidaaaaa ! Exo Saranghajaaa !"

Tepuk tangan memenuhi seisi venue dan memberikan kesan tersendiri di hati penonton dan juga member Exo.

"kita ada masalah" Suho yang pertama kali bereaksi ketika mendengar ucapan dari manager hyung.

"ada apa ?"

"pesawat mengalami delay karena cuaca yang buruk"

"Jadi kita tidak akan langsung kembali ke Seoul kan ?" Semua mata kini tertuju pada Xiumin, member tertua itu tampak sangat bersemangat

Kringgggg

Hyomi melihat kearah ponselnya, ada panggilan masuk dari Umin oppa . Ini adalah kali pertama Umin menelepon karena selama ini mereka hanya bertukar pesan saja.

"yeoboseiyo " ucap Hyomi untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Ne yeoboseiyo Hyomi-ah" jantung Hyomi seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara ini. Kenapa suara Umin oppa mirip dengan Minseok exo ?

"Bisa kau buka kan pintu kedaimu ? Aku ada di depan . Dan aku membawa pcy serta KimJong juga teman-teman ku yang lain" Hyomi langsung mengintip dari jendela dapur dan benar saja di depan kedainya sudah ada dua mobil van.

"tunggu sebentar" ucap Hyomi, entah kenapa jantungnya kini berdetak 10x lebih cepat.

Minseok berjalan kearah pintu sambil masih memegang loyang kue.

Ceklek

"Umin Oppa ?" Hyomi mengernyit, di depannya kini seorang pria menggunakan masker dan topi hitam.

"boleh kami masuk ? Di luar dingin" ujar salah satu pria yang memiliki tinggi badan menjulang dan ajaibnya Hyomi menganguk. Padahal seharusnya wanita ini berteriak bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan banyak laki-laki masuk ke dalam kedainya yang sudah tutup.

"terima kasih Hyomi-ah" Hyomi menoleh, ia sangat kenal dengan suara ini. Suara namja yang setiap harinya ia dengar dalam sebuah lagu.

Prang !

Hyomi menjatuhkan loyang kue yang ia bawa, membuat Dara dan Seojoong yang masih berada di dapur keluar untuk memastikan keadaan

"Hyomi-ah ada ap -"

Ucapan Dara terhenti ketika retina matanya melihat ke depan.

"omona EXO !"

TAMAT

Cerita ini tercipta karena saya galau batal nonton TEL. Dan maaf setelah lama hiatus malah back dan buat ff seperti ini ..

Btw buat Chen besok ada beberapa project buat Chen stan yang besok hadir tolong teriak "everytime" setiap kali ada member lain atau Chen langsung yang deket sama kalian semoga di notice dan Chen nyanyiin lagu "everytime" eksklusif di TEL INA.

Untuk info selengkapnya bisa cek di ig chen21ina atau line Chen Indonesia

Paaaiii paaaiiii

See you in next story


End file.
